


Let It Be Me

by LonelySparrow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, louis's mom's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySparrow/pseuds/LonelySparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings make Niall nostalgic, Harry just wants to dance with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't show to anyone involved, etc. Pure fluff. You should listen to "Let It Be Me" by Ray LaMontagne.

“Niall?” A soft whisper comes from behind him, but he doesn’t turn around. He just continues to watch Liam and Sophia playing croquet on the other side of the pond. The wedding tent is just to the couple’s right, and Niall can see everyone crowded around the bar and the dance floor. 

A hand slips into the pocket of his trousers alongside his and gives his fingers a squeeze, “Niall, love, what are you doing all alone out here?”

“Was just thinking,” Niall turns and smiles at Harry Styles. His silly boy who should look awkward dressed the way he is at a wedding but in fact in Niall’s humble opinion, is the best looking bloke there. He removes their tangled hands from his pocket and squeezes once before letting go.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asks him softly, reclaiming Niall’s hands.

“Harry,” Niall’s voice is low, “Someone might see.

“Everyone is over there dancing, where you should be,” Harry begins, pulling Niall closer to him and slinging an arm around his waist “And I don’t think anybody here would say anything. It’s just friends and family Niall. Lottie and Fizzy didn’t even invite anyone from school. It’s just Louis’s close family and our friends. Besides, Cal’s in charge of pictures and he knows better.”

Niall sets his head against Harry’s chest despite himself and sighs softly, fingers coming up to grip the lapel of Harry’s jacket and tangling in his silly scarf. Harry plants a kiss to the top of his head and hums.

“Now, tell me what’s got you acting so pensive? Is my Niall being introspective today?” He laughs softly, “Should I grab my journal so we can write more songs. Is that what this face is?”

He tilts Niall’s chin up so he can meet his eyes.

“Just weddings,” Niall says, “They always have me nostalgic. Feels like just yesterday we were at Paul and Clodagh’s wedding. Can you believe it’s been four proper years that we’ve been a band? And now look at us, we’re a family.”

“Yeah, we are a family aren’t we,” Harry says softly. “We’ll invite everyone to our wedding y’know? Even if the band’s not together anymore, promise.”

Niall’s never been one to talk about weddings or the future of a relationship. He always preferred to just wait and see what happens but nothing’s ever been like the relationship he has with Harry. He’s never really met anyone he’d want to think about having a wedding with until Harry. Now—now, a wedding with Harry is the only wedding Niall ever wants. 

“Is that what’s got you down? You feel like we’re changing?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe a little, feels like sometimes we’re going in different directions. Don’t laugh, this is serious. I just like the way things are. I don’t want them to change.”

“Us?” Harry meets Niall’s eyes, searching.

“I never want us to change,” Niall whispers, sliding a hand up into Harry’s curls.

“Then we won’t.”

Niall breathes another sigh and stands on his tip toes. He checks over both shoulders, checking to make sure nobody is around. The party guests are all crowded inside the tent but iPhones do have zoom lenses.

“Wait, c’mere,” Niall says, tugging Harry with him. He checks over his shoulder again, before gripping Harry’s hand tighter and tugging him back up the green and away from the sidewalk. They walk a bit into the sparse trees of the park until they come across a massive willow tree, branches brushing the ground in the evening breeze.

“Here,” Niall says, sunlight between the trees catching in his blonde hair, “I believe I promised you a dance Harry Styles.”

“You did, Niall Horan. You promised me a very romantic dance.”

“There’s no music though, we’re too far from the party,” Niall notes. Harry grins mischievously and reaches into his pocket, “I think I can fix that.”

He pulls his iPhone out and opens the music app. He scrolls a bit before selecting a song. It’s one Niall vaguely recognizes. Something he’s probably heard through Harry’s headphones as they were curled up in the bunks together.

“Now,” Harry says, sliding one arm around Niall’s waist and wrapping the other beneath Niall’s armpit to curl around the back so his fingers can grip Niall’s collar bone. One of Niall’s hands slides under Harry’s arm and the other grips and tangles in the scarf. Harry’s hat bumps the top of Niall’s hair, so he pushes it off so it flops on the ground.

“Hey,” Harry protests, “That was expensive and my hair is a mess.”

“Shh, I don’t think you’ve ever looked more beautiful. Now hold me,” Niall demands, settling his cheek against Harry’s chest.

Harry does as told and begins to sway back and forth. At first, he and Niall just shimmy side to side but soon Harry’s softly rotating them in a circle, crooning the lyrics of the song in Niall’s ear.

“When all your faith is gone, feels like you can’t go on, let it be me,” Harry croons, swaying them in a small circle again. The song changes to something more upbeat, but before Harry can reach into his pocket and shut the phone’s music off, Niall has him by the lapels of his jacket and is up on his tiptoes.

His lips are soft against Harry’s and it isn’t long before Harry tilts his head and slides his tongue into a tangle with Niall’s. When they pull apart, he presses two chaste kisses to Niall’s lips before resting his forehead against the blonde’s.

“I love you,” He whispers, looking up to see if Niall’s heard the soft sound. Niall beams at him, squeezing Harry’s shoulder and kisses him again. 

“Love you, too,” He mumbles.

It’s silent except for birds flitting through the trees and back to their nests. The party music has been cranked a bit louder as the slow songs change to faster paced ones. Harry shuts his phone off and grips Niall’s hand, ready to lead him back to the party. Before he can take a step though, Niall tugs on his hand.

“Promise me?”

“Promise what?” Harry asks, squeezing his hand. Niall has to know that he’d do anything for him. 

“We won’t change?”

“Never. Promise.” He kisses him again, and leads him back to the party.


End file.
